


Approximation

by inatshej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent & Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Lydia, Big Brother Derek, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Biting, Books, Boys Kissing, Derek Hale & Scott McCall Friendship, Derek Hale & Scott McCall are Siblings, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Endgame, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frottage, Gentle Kissing, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jackson Needs a Hug, Jealous Derek, Jealous Stiles, Jealousy, Kissing, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Making Out, Mathematics, Nerd Derek Hale, Nerd Stiles, Not Beta Read, POV Derek, Partying, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Soft Drinks, Some Humor, Stiles Stilinski Has Low Self-Esteem, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Lydia Martin, Tags Are Fun, Tea, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Warning: Kate Argent, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatshej/pseuds/inatshej
Summary: Derek's type is a self-confident, blonde girl. Her grin is almost dangerous, her laugh's loud, and she may seem arrogant – but if anyone has a reason to be arrogant, it's her.Stiles' type is a genius, strawberry blonde girl. She looks perfect no matter the time of a day, her taste's impeccable, she's popular as well as respected – but taken.They turn to each other, struggling with the choices and people around them.





	Approximation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the first episode of Kuzu no Honkai (Scum's Wish). Sterek endgame, warning for Kate Argent but no heavier stuff. Sorry for any mistakes - English is not my first language. 
> 
> Please notice that in this fic Derek is Scott's older brother. Both of them, as well as everyone else, are in high school. All in all, there isn't much Kate and even less of Matt. There is some angst at the beginning, a lot of swearing and it's underage, but the second half is so fluffy, I'm not even sorry.

Derek comes back home and hearing Scott and Stiles talk in the kitchen he doesn't bother to greet them with anything more than a grunt. His room is messy, he didn't feel like cleaning up recently. He doesn't feel like anything recently – now, he knows he is supposed to eat, do homework, or yeah, clean up, but instead barely stands up to make his way to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

Kate doesn't know he likes to drink tea. She doesn't know a lot of stuff about him, but well, why would she care? Surely she has better things to do.

Scott and Stiles stop talking when he enters the room.

''God,'' starts Stiles, making a face, ''you look like moping King Kong.''

Derek can see Scott's kicked puppy expression as he looks at Stiles. Scott is a good brother, kinda naive, and from the start opposed to Kate, but that's because they are family. He is biased into thinking Derek is better than he really is.

Still, Derek can't understand why exactly Stiles ended up as Scott's best friend.

He wills down the urge to retort with 'at least I have a reason' because it's bordering on cruel, and there is no need for it, especially with Scott present. He still glares at Stiles for the comment.

Yeah, they don't have the best relationship.

 

He fumbles searching for his keys, finally getting them out and only then realizing the door to his home is open. He grimaces and goes inside.

''Seriously, Scott, where were you, I've been waiting for y-,'' Stiles stops, seeing Derek. ''Uh, it's you?'' he asks, clearly unhappy.

It's enough to make Derek snap. He had a shitty day, Kate hasn't looked in his direction even once, too focused on her new boyfriend. ''Fuck off,'' he mutters, but the edge is there and Stiles eyes him carefully.

''Is it a Kate thing? Cause, you know, I think you're lucky. Lydia still doesn't seem to know I exist. She even got a boyfriend, Jackson, and I thought at first it was just popularity stuff, he is the captain of the lacrosse team, but they are still together, and, I dunno, it seems serious. It's sort of sickening how nice they are together.''

That gets Derek's attention. Scott is too kind to say anything resembling jealousy or bitterness, so Stiles' honesty is rather refreshing.

He doesn't answer, but he doesn't leave the kitchen either, focused on preparing the tea. Sanne drink, his favorite is becoming his standard procedure to deal with a crisis.

''I kinda wonder how it's like to be with someone. I mean, I've been in love with Lydia for a long time now, and I haven't really thought about dating anyone else, but maybe I should actually do that and just leave her alone, but on the other hand, I can't imagine anyone dating me.''

Curious, Derek raises an eyebrow at him.

''Well – it's – me,'' states Stiles, pointing at his chest.

''I'm sure someone would be interested,'' opposes Derek mildly.

Stiles laughs self-deprecatingly. ''Yeah, no, you don't have to comfort me-''

''I'm not,'' interrupts Derek. ''You're cute.''

He fills the cup with water, then leaves the kitchen, since tea tastes best without any additions, and doesn't spare another glance at Stiles, gaping at him.

 

Fuck, they look like such losers.

Derek glances sideways, acting as if he doesn't see or care how another group passes him by, laughing. Even Scott has somehow ended up talking – no, actually dancing now – with Allison. Allison!

Derek leans against the wall, while Stiles nearby watches as Lydia says something and the people around her shush down, listening.

He grimaces seeing Stiles alone, so obviously on a lower social level than everyone else, and Derek next to him, when just – what, two weeks ago? – he was always in the center of attention thanks to Kate.

Where is she now, anyway? Talking with Matt. Obviously.

Just as he lays eyes on them, Matt looks back, smirks at him and turns to Kate to say something. It doesn't matter that Derek can't hear them through the music and all the party noise, he can imagine it's at him when Kate starts laughing.

Her laugh is loud, painfully so, the kind everyone wishes is not directed at them, and it's directed at Derek.

Shame, anger and pure frustration rise in him. Turning away, he sees Stiles, both of them on a margin of a party, _such failures_ , unless-

Unless-

Derek yanks Stiles closer to him and, still hearing Kate's laugh, kisses him right in the mouth.

 

''What-''

''Wait,'' interrupts Derek, ''is Kate looking at us?''

''Dude, _everyone's_ looking at us. What the fuck-''

''Smile at me,'' demands Derek, starting smiling himself.

''What are you-''

''Just go with it,'' he hisses, sneaking an arm around Stiles.

Stiles finally smiles.

''Okay,'' Derek gets closer and whispers in his ear. ''We're going outside. When I tell you, start laughing as if because of something I've said. Now.''

''This is fucking ridiculous. You better have an explanation.''

''I have. Now, _please_.''

Obedient, Stiles starts laughing. Derek still has an arm around him and a smile plastered on his face, approaching the exit, so focused on it, he switches on a tunnel vision and can't see anything besides the door.

Finally outside, he takes a deep breath and before he can even exhale, Stiles starts talking.

''Dude, what the fuck was that? I mean, I know that first kisses are supposed to be incredible and magical but this one was mind blowing and not exactly in a good way.''

Derek lets out the air. ''That was your first kiss,'' he states weakly.

''Yes, and it was gay! I just had a gay first kiss!''

''Aren't you bisexual?''

''I am, but how in the fuck do you know that?''

''Had a feeling. And heard you talking with Scott once.''

''Okay, okay, I already stopped caring. The problem is, _what was that?_ ''

Derek grimaces. ''Matt was looking at us.''

''Matt? Matt Daehler? Kate's boyfriend?''

''Yeah.''

''And?''

''He and Kate were laughing at us.''

'' _And?_ ''

Derek shrugs, only now realizing that was no fucking excuse. He is pathetic.

Stiles seems to agree. ''So you've just used me to get back on your ex-girlfriend?''

Derek can't meet his eyes.

''Way to improve my self-esteem,'' snarks Stiles. ''I can't believe that was the first time Lydia actually looked at me,'' he sighs after a moment. ''Wait, Lydia.'' He snaps his gaze to Derek. ''You know Lydia.''

''Not really.''

''She is popular, and you were popular.''

''She doesn't like Kate.''

''No sane person likes Kate.''

Derek's face hardens and he opens his mouth to oppose, but Stiles is faster.

''Okay, nevermind, nevermind. Since you've just used me, I think it's only fair that I'll use you to get closer to Lydia.''

This time, it's Derek's turn to stare at Siles. ''What?''

''We'll pretend to be dating so that I can get closer to Lydia, be friends with her and finally be with her.''

''How would that even-''

''Oh, don't worry about the details. So? You agree?''

''Okay,'' sighs Derek after a shocked pause, defeated. At the very least it can be like a rebound, right?

That's how they start fake-dating.

 

Derek has no idea what to think about Stiles, about Kate and how to even start worrying about Scott's reaction. It's just a matter of time for him to hear about the kiss.

So he doesn't let himself think. He goes out to buy a new Chai tea. He makes his homework, writes an essay on _The Catcher in the Rye_. He avoids Scott, which isn't hard since he's started going out with Allison.

Lost in thoughts, because what is Kate's opinion on all of it? Does she even care? She did know all of the gossips, but never seemed too caught up in anything, she was amazing like that, no matter the test, she would pass, no matter the contest, if she wanted to, she'd win, no matter the person, she'd have them, and Derek was lucky to be with her even for a-

he startles, hearing the incoming call from Scott. ''Yes?''

''Derek? Allison just told me that Lydia has told her that you have kissed Stiles yesterday, but Stiles tells me it's not real and you're dating, but not really, so are you dating and did you really kiss Stiles because-''

So much for not thinking strategy.

Shit, he should've made Sanne tea, not Chai.

 

''Lydia's watching, come on, kiss me!''

''What?'' Derek turns to Stiles. '' _What?_ ''

Stiles laughs at his reaction and Derek flushes. ''Asshole.''

''Hey, is that any way to treat your boyfriend?'' Stiles grins.

''Shut up.''

'' _Make me_.''

''I'll wait till Lydia's looking.''

Stiles laughs again. They walk together to school, silence settling between them.

''I've told Scott about this fake dating thing.''

Derek nods.

''You don't mind?''

He shakes his head.

''You want to tell anyone else?''

He barely contains a wince and shakes his head again.

Stiles nods, looking somewhere ahead, and shrugs. ''So, see ya.''

Derek doesn't answer.

 

Recently, he'd eat his lunches together with Scott and Stiles. Pathetic, yeah, but he can't exactly sit with Kate and her friends anymore, and can't go back to his old friends, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac since he's left them for Kate before.

He has fucked up.

He is fucked up, he corrects, getting closer to Scott's table. At which sits Stiles, Allison, Jackson, and Lydia.

Guess he shouldn't interrupt them. Did Isaac glance at him just now? Maybe Erica-

no, she's ignoring him.

Okay.

Alone it is.

He closes off his face and strides to the table at the back, as if he doesn't care, when Stiles calls him.

 

_So awkward._

Derek grips his can of Pepsi. It's even weirder that the others are at ease, Scott and Allison giggling about something, Lydia and Jackson busy with their conversation, it's just him and Stiles acting odd. Derek doesn't say anything and Stiles, on the other hand, can't shut up for a second.

''I've always thought that Dr Pepper is better than coke, it just has a better taste, and normally I'd ask you which one you prefer, but you only ever drink t-, wait, is that Pepsi you're drinking?'' asks Stiles and wow, he even waits for the answer.

''Yes.''

''I thought you were only capable of drinking tea.''

''Well, I thought humans weren't capable of surviving on just the carbonated drinks.''

Stiles grins. ''I proved you wrong.''

''Unless you're not human,'' observes Derek.

Stiles shoves him in retaliation.

Derek takes a sip of Pepsi and grimaces. ''I've no idea how you can drink this all the time, the tea is so much better,'' he states.

''You wanna check Scott's Ice Tea?''

Derek takes the can, Scott's busy enough with Allison to not realize anything, and drinks a bit. ''It's too sweet. It has nothing to do with a real tea.''

''I know,'' replies Stiles, watching him smugly.

''You guys get along really well,'' Lydia speaks up. ''How did you start dating?''

Stiles looks at her and then at Derek, sensing his chance.

''I-, uh, well, it was kind of surprising,'' he says, laughing awkwardly. ''We were meeting a lot recently and it just happened one day, when I was over at Scott's to help him with this incoming history test.''

''The one about the II World War?''

''Yeah. I'm actually thinking about taking a side project to describe what happened in Poland back then.''

Lydia hums. ''That sounds interesting,'' she admits. Stiles smiles at her brightly.

And so Derek isn't needed anymore.

 

He used to go to the gym with Boyd on Wednesdays but doesn't see him there today. Figures.

He finishes his training late, trying to get rid of Kate-Stiles-Matt-Boyd-Erica-Isaac thoughts and failing, but when he gets home, Stiles is still over, doing homework with Scott.

Scott raises his head and watches him for a while.

''What?'' asks Derek finally.

''No, just,'' he pauses, glancing at Stiles, ''are you guys dating or not?''

''Both,'' answers Stiles. ''Look, we date as long as it takes me to get Lydia to date me.''

Scott stares at him. ''I don't like that.''

''Oh, come on, it's just for a while, and all we've done is kiss once, we're not making out or having sex,'' says Stiles. ''Though I'm not excluding that possibility,'' he adds, wiggling his eyebrows.

''You're not?'' inquires Derek.

''Why, you're interested?''

''Uh,'' Scott tries to interrupt.

''Depending on the offer.''

''Oh yeah? I remember you saying I'm cute, isn't that enough?'' asks Stiles, fake self-confident.

''Uh, guys, this is getting weird-''

''Well, is the offer limited to looking at you and stating the obvious?''

Stiles glances at him, surprised, then lowers his eyes and laughs, trying to hide his flush. '' _Whoa_. No, I offer much more.''

'' _Much_ more? How much? Kissing, touching?...''

''...making out, maybe s-''

''Guys!'' interrupts Scott desperately. ''I'm going out,'' he announces, horrified.

 

''So you liked the kiss?''

Stiles' blush intensifies. ''Yeah, but it wasn't a conscious effort or anything.''

''Would you rather it was a conscious effort?'' asks Derek, not even trying to hide how his gaze drops to Stiles' mouth.

''Yeah, actually, yes,'' replies Stiles honestly, staring at Derek.

''Like training?''

''Yeah, that sounds good.''

Derek steps closer to him, grateful that Scott is gone. ''You can, you know, think it's Lydia.''

Stiles nods, his eyes still fixed on Derek. ''Totally,'' he licks his lips.

It's enough to get Derek to sit close to Stiles, not much space on his bed, he'll really have to tidy up, however – as much as he hates showing that – he _is_ nervous. Kate didn't like kissing him much, complained he was boring, but for him, it was her being too aggressive with all the teeth and biting, which should be sexy, it's teeth and biting and kissing, yet for him was a lot, because yeah. He is boring.

Stiles seems vulnerable like this, so he decides to go slowly, brushing their lips and retreating. Stiles doesn't move, so Derek comes in again, this time the touch lingering.

Stiles lets out the breath he was holding and tilts his head a little – like an invitation. Derek opens his mouth a bit to take Stiles' lower lip between his, only just withdraws, and repeats, this time tracing it just slightly with his tongue. When Stiles reciprocates, wetting Derek's lower lip, he touches Stiles' arm, trying to move even closer to him.

Fuck, it's good. He can't help getting a bit more of the tongue to slick Stiles' lip when he drags it between his own, and Stiles makes a quiet sound.

Even if he wanted to think about Kate, this is nothing like kissing her. Not as fast and definitely not as demanding, but there is nothing boring about it.

 

Stiles is trying to convince Derek to his new business idea (carbonated tea) and fails (obviously) when Kate sits at their table. For a second, Derek lets himself imagine it's for him – Kate only now realizes how much he cared for her, she wants to try again, she feels bad about Erica thing and wants to at least be friends with him – but she turns to Allison.

''Hey, I've heard you got a boyfriend!''

Right. Even though they don't really get along, Kate and Allison are cousins.

''That's not your business, Kate.''

''Actually, it is my business. I've been dating Derek, Scott's brother,'' she sighs. ''I know what you've been thinking, Allison. You feel bad for him, no friends, no achievements, but he likes you and is cute enough.''

Allison pales. ''That's not-''

''I know, I've been there. But let me tell you, it's not worth it. I felt bad for Derek too, but he was _so characterless_ and _boring._ He didn't like parties, pathetic, rather would stay in to read a book, he agreed with anything I'd say.''

Derek stares at the table. _Well, she is right._

''What the fuck,'' interrupts Stiles. ''On a scale from Harris' chemistry to the new Star Wars movie, Derek's like a unicorn.''

Kate laughs out loud. If there were people eating lunch before that hadn't been looking at this scene before, they were now.

''Oh, are you Derek's rebound? Really, he didn't search far,'' she comments unimpressed, eyeing him.

Startled, Stiles shuts up.

''Well, as interesting as this has been, you should leave now, Kate,'' announces Lydia.

''Oh, sweetie, I'm not quite finished. Beautiful dress, by the way. Too bad Jackson, as handsome and athletic as he is, won't ever acknowledge your taste or even realize how much you care about him, busy worrying whether he can call you guys his friends.

''Anyways,'' she turns back to Allison and smiles at her. ''Don't lower your standards like this, Ally. Scott's too foolish to appreciate it as he should.''

And really, if it was anyone else than Scott, Derek wouldn't have done anything. He ignored what she said to Erica, after all, he didn't act just now when she belittled Stiles, but Scott is his family.

He doesn't deserve this.

''You're right, Kate,'' Derek speaks up. ''I am boring and pathetic. I wasn't good enough for you. But Scott's different. You don't know him. You don't see how much he cares about the people he knows, how kind he is, so _stay silent_.''

Scott gives him a weak smile before turning to the girl. ''Seriously, Kate, what are you doing? None of us wants you here,'' he says frowning, honestly trying to comprehend the situation without allowing himself to think too badly of Kate. ''Just leave already.''

Kate ignores both of them, turning to Allison once again. ''Consider my advice, it's for your own good.''

''Oh, _sweetie_ ,'' snaps Lydia. ''If anyone needs an advice here, it's you, going out with a guy that doesn't care about you, too hang up on Allison. But you don't care about him either, you're only dating for your father's approval.''

The smile slips from Kate's face. ''You have no right to talk about-''

''Neither do you,'' shoots Lydia right back.

Kate stands up, her mouth a thin line and eyes narrowed. ''If you want to be at war with me-''

''No, Kate,'' interrupts Lydia, tired of the conversation, ''I just want you to leave us, _please._ ''

Stiles stares after retreating Kate. ''What a showdown,'' he mutters.

 

The next day, when Derek sits down at the table with the rest, Stiles is already immersed in a discussion with Lydia. They are talking about Kate, so Derek closes off because he is not going to think about-

even if Kate acted normally, like she always did, and sure, she was arrogant, but it's _Kate_ -

but Scott of all fucking people has done nothing to be treated like that-

...next they are talking about history. Derek has nothing to say about that, so he stays silent. Then they move on to mathematics and seeing how impressed Stiles is with Lydia's responses, he decides to not interrupt them.

''That problem from the last test resembled Fermi question.''

''Yeah, I thought so too!'' Stiles' eyes brighten and he smiles broadly. God, he is so transparent. Was _he_ like that around Kate?

''I could actually work on my approximation skills. You have any examples?''

Stiles glances at Derek and smirks. ''How many mugs of tea can Derek drink a day before the amount of caffeine becomes toxic?''

Derek turns to him to give another example, like how many cans of coke can Stiles drink a day before the amount of sugar is too high, oh right, _none_ , but Lydia actually starts working on Stiles' question.

He will have to repeat his problem to Stiles later.

 

It's not the first time Stiles comes over rather to touch Derek than to see Scott, but it's the first time they have gone so far, Derek straddling Stiles' hips, kissing him still, raking Stiles' shirt up without taking it off, and Stiles allows him, arching his back. He takes no time to touch Stiles' spine, his arms, go back to his neck and hair, tugging at them, deepening the kiss, and as Stiles moans a little he can't help but roll his hips closer.

Stiles tenses and doesn't respond to the kiss anymore, so Derek pulls back to look at him.

Jesus, he is beautiful. His mouth reddened, cheeks flushed, his eyelashes contrasting with the skin. Still touching Stiles' sides, he asks, ''What's wrong?''

''Sorry, just,'' Stiles pauses, his expression unreadable, ''forgot it's not Lydia.''

It feels like a bucket of cold water.

''Right,'' Derek answers after a second. ''Sorry,'' he adds dumbly.

Stiles goes home soon. Guess what Derek does?

Fucking Sanne tea isn't as effective as it should.

 

Scott and Allison break up. He doesn't know the details, but it has something to do with what Kate said, about Allison feeling bad for how Scott's unpopular and other crap. Stiles plays with him some computer games and Derek makes him some tea and even goes as far as adding sugar.

 

Stiles learns how to prepare the best tea, discarding Derek's instructions with a _dude, it's not a pharmacy._ He still has a lot to learn.

They go to Derek's room but don't feel like making out, just sit there talking about school, how much chemistry sucks (a lot), discuss the computer games. Star Wars. Books.

Derek.

''So first you weren't popular but had friends, then you were popular but didn't really have friends, and now you're neither popular nor have friends.''

Derek nods but doesn't offer anything more. After a while, though, as he starts thinking about that time, he feels the need to tell someone about it, and Stiles – if anything – has always been honest with Derek and never laughed at him, not really.

''I fucked up,'' he starts. ''When I started dating Kate I was so happy I didn't realize it at first, but-,'' he pauses, then starts again. ''I was spending all my time with her or her friends. If I were going to the gym with Boyd on Wednesday, Kate would want me to go with her to the cinema, or come over, whatever. If I was supposed to meet with Erica and Isaac during the weekend, Kate would call me last minute to help her with homework, as if she needed my help. When Boyd said to me he didn't like how it looked like, I got mad at him. Still, he wouldn't really mind it, but Kate once made fun of Erica's clothes and makeup and I didn't stop her. I didn't do anything, really.'' Derek stops to take a breath, not daring to look at Stiles.

''A few days later I passed Erica and said hi to her, but she ignored me. I thought she didn't hear me or something, but. You know. She had enough. Boyd also doesn't talk to me anymore. Isaac's torn, and I could probably be friends with him at least, but that would put him in a bad situation with them, so. I fucked up.''

Stiles bites his lip and doesn't speak for a while. ''But, you know, I think they would understand if you were to talk with them now.''

Derek shrugs. ''Maybe.''

''You should try,'' Stiles presses.

He shrugs again and changes the subject.

 

Allison doesn't sit with them anymore, usually spending her lunch breaks with Lydia and Jackson, or just Jackson, if Lydia wants to talk with Stiles.

Lydia has to move from table to table. It's annoying.

She decides to throw a party, hoping to create an excuse to bring Scott and Allison back together.

 

''Hey, what about this side history project you have with Lydia?''

''Oh, yeah, it's done.''

''It's done?'' repeats Derek, surprised. He kind of thought it would be this big step in Stiles and Lydia's relationship.

''Yeah.''

''And what about Lydia?''

''What?''

''Well, how are you two?''

Stiles nods. ''We're friends,'' he states, no doubt in his voice, and shoots a smile at Derek.

Derek nods as well, trying to fight off the wave of misery, squish down the jealousy, cope with his guilt and be this supporting friend Stiles deserves.

 

It's the last school day before the party when Stiles and Lydia get into a discussion about how many Fahrenheit it was exactly in Bradbury's book. Derek promised himself to not interrupt Stiles and Lydia's talks, to give Stiles a chance and doesn't say anything even as he knows it's 451.

They finally give up and start commenting _The Catcher in the Rye,_ asking about the hero's dream job, like what kind of job is that even, and shit, Derek knows they are great with mathematics and both suck at interpretation, but come on, they must understand it's symbolic, right? And why does Stiles bring it up when Derek is right here and suffering – but still, he doesn't say anything and his face remains blank even as Stiles glances at him all the time, smirking, as if trying to rile him up.

However, when Stiles starts talking about _Crime and Punishment_ and tea in there, Derek snaps. It's tea, and those are books they are talking about.

Stiles should have foreseen that.

 

Lydia's plan actually works.

''Derek, see, Scott and Allison are dancing! Like, totally, we should kiss now,'' Stiles grins at him.

Derek doesn't bother with an answer, just gives him a flat look, ignoring how much he'd actually like to kiss Stiles.

''Come on, let's at least dance,'' Stiles presses on.

''Why should we?''

''To honor their relationship.''

''Just drink some beer,'' he brushes Stiles off, noticing Lydia alone at the back.

Stiles fake gasps. ''Are you coaxing a minor to drink alcohol?''

Lydia is still there.

''Fine, search for some soda, it has bubbles like champagne, it will do.''

Stiles laughs and Derek just watches him for a moment before sighing. ''Go talk to Lydia and ask her to dance.''

Stiles looks up at him, this unreadable expression again on his face, and hesitates. ''Are you going to be okay?''

Oh, fuck, it is getting so bad. ''Yeah,'' he nods. ''Go. Good luck.''

Stiles glances at him one more time. ''I-,'' he bites his lip, ''thanks.''

When Lydia agrees, Stiles turns to him, shocked. Derek smiles at his wide eyes but doesn't stay to see them dance.

 

This isn't healthy, Derek decides, eyeing another mug of Sanne tea. It's like a ridiculous addiction. He needs a change.

He buys Darjeeling tea.

Stiles would make fun of him for it. Insist on adding milk for 'scientific purposes'. Then make out with him, kissing him sweetly, getting closer to flush their bodies together, press his hips some more, seeking friction.

They haven't gone further than that, but he wants to try so much. Dating Kate, he's always been the one to ask to go more slowly, if he'd grow enough courage, but usually, he'd go along with whatever she wanted, as uncomfortable as it felt at times.

But with Stiles, he doesn't have to worry about losing his position and having nowhere to go, about Stiles deprecating him.

Fuck, he wants _more_. He wants to lick Stiles not just on his neck, but further down, his nipples. Slide down with his trail to Stiles' cock, slick it with his spit, take it inside his mouth, hear all the gasps and moans, then watch Stiles jerk himself, have Stiles kiss him deeply, bite his neck and drag his teeth at Derek's nipples, until he can no longer hold off.

He lays there, spent, and- _crap, this is not a rebound anymore_. He will need, like, another rebound after this.

He wonders all of a sudden what Erica, Boyd, and Isaac would say.

 

''Hey, you left the party early,'' observes Stiles on Monday.

Derek shrugs, wondering when will be a good time to ask whether Stiles is dating Lydia.

''Got bored?''

Derek hums noncommittally.

''Don't worry, Lydia told me there will be a huge party soon.''

Should he ask about it now? ''Really?''

''Yeah, everyone will be there.''

Derek frowns. It's not about Kate, right?

''Everyone?''

''Everyone, totally.'' When Derek doesn't reply, Stiles adds, ''You know, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac too.''

''How do you know that?''

''Lydia told me.''

''And she knows because...?''

''She liked a dress Erica has sewn and wants to talk about it.''

''And they are going to discuss it during a huge party,'' states Derek in a flat voice.

''Okay, it won't be that huge,'' Stiles admits. ''But it's more people than me and you, so that's a lot?''

_me and you me and you me and you_

He clears his throat. ''By that definition, my house is crowded.''

''Ugh, fine, just, you wanna come?''

Derek turns away from Stiles' searching eyes. ''Do they know I'm coming?''

''Yeah.''

When Derek doesn't say anything else, Stiles sighs. ''Derek, they want to make up with you as well. Give yourself a chance, please.''

''Are you going there as Lydia's boyfriend?''

_Oh fuck fuck fuck-_

''What? No. No, Lydia's still dating Jackson. We're going there as fake boyfriends.''

 

The next day, Stiles is dejected.

''What happened?''

''Jackson told me to leave his girlfriend alone,'' Stiles grimaces.

Derek is silent for a while. ''Well, that's a good sign, right?''

''What?''

''It means he feels you actually threaten his relationship.''

Stiles gazes up at him, startled, and lets out a choked up laugh. ''Yeah,'' he says, shaking his head.

Derek eyes him, unsure what does the reaction mean.

''I just haven't thought about it this way,'' shrugs Stiles, looking sideways.

 

Stiles hasn't come yet to the cafeteria and Jackson's talking with Allison, going as far as trying not to be a dick to Scott. It leaves Derek and Lydia awkwardly sitting on the other ends of the table.

''I heard you've invited Erica, Boyd, and Isaac to your party,'' he speaks up just to say something.

Lydia nods.

''Uh, they aren't exactly popular,'' he continues.

Lydia raises an eyebrow at him. ''And?''

That surprises him more than it should, because, well, Stiles isn't popular either, even though he is cute, funny, and okay, he may be somewhat nerdy, but – _ugh, forget it_ – and he is still Lydia's friend.

''You don't mind?'' he asks finally.

''Why would I?''

That really throws him off. For him, Kate was also a chance to go higher in the hierarchy, but did he like living like that? Watching what he says, going to the parties, uncomfortable with people around him, careful about every freaking thing for Kate-

Suddenly he realizes why Lydia's so respected. Why Stiles gets along with her so well.

 

Kate looks good today in those tight jeans. It's different, seeing her now. He rarely thinks about her anymore after 'the showdown' because she really left them alone. It's surprisingly constructive.

Erica has an aggressive makeup, as always, red nails and revealing clothes. He smiles, noticing her. She hasn't changed that still.

Lydia's impressive as well in that dress, with her pink lips and long, strawberry blonde, as Stiles insists, hair.

Stiles is in his old jeans and a hoodie, and yet it's him Derek wants to touch.

''You wanna come over today?''

He turns to the boy. It's usually Stiles coming to Scott and Derek, he's been over so many times he got another key for the house, but if now Stiles wants _him_ to visit, his home will probably be empty. He can feel his heartbeat quicken, nevertheless managing an almost indifferent 'yeah'.

 

''Fuck-''

they were- getting-

''shit, Stiles-''

really far-

''...ah, _yeah-_ ''

today.

''Come on,'' Derek gasps, pressing their hips closer. He'll come in no time now.

Stiles moans again but Derek silences him with a kiss, then bites his neck. His hands are everywhere, touching Stiles' nipples, again and again, his hips bucking, keeping Stiles' in place to meet them.

''Derek,'' whines Stiles, raking Derek's arms with his nails. Derek can't wait anymore and pushes off his jeans, wondering still what's the chance of Stiles following-

''Yeah, yes,'' says Stiles, his breath hot on Derek's arms. He fumbles with his own jeans and finally manages to get them off, coming back immediately to kiss Derek again.

Derek moans as their lengths brush through the material and he rolls his hips again, seeking friction. It's then that Stiles gasps and – trying to stifle his sounds – bites Derek's neck.

Derek comes gripping Stiles' ass hard.

 

''Jackson apologized to me,'' announces Stiles, staring wide-eyed at Derek.

''Uh,'' Derek tries to come up with something to deal with this crisis. ''You want my tea?''

Stiles is duly surprised. ''Thanks, man.'' He grimaces at the bitter taste.

Derek can't quite hide a smile.

''Asshole,'' Stiles glares at him. ''That was your plan, huh?''

Derek grins but concedes with a ''you can add sugar,'' nodding at Stiles magnanimously.

 

''You're watching Star Wars? Scott-''

''Ugh, Stiles, I can't, I still haven't finished history-''

''You'll be fine with what you've got now. Come on, we're gonna watch Star Wars. Derek, move over.''

''No.''

''Move over, I'll make some tea for you.''

''My favorite.''

''Sanne tea, you got it. Two spoons?''

Derek glares at Stiles, now sitting, leaning on him, smiling.

''Maybe some milk?''

He tickles Stiles, who ends up half-lying on a couch, laughing. Derek can't contain his own smile.

''Scott, bro, help me out!'' Stiles manages to wheeze out.

''No, I'm staying out of this, like,'' he pauses for a second, ''like Switzerland.''

''See? You've got history. But you,'' Stiles jabs his finger in Derek's stomach, ''don't have tea.''

Derek shrugs. ''You wouldn't prepare it as well as I can anyway,'' he replies smugly.

Stiles narrows his eyes. ''Oh, it's so on.''

''Weren't we supposed to watch Star Wars?''

 

''You get along with Stiles really well,'' observes Scott.

And wow, Derek _already_ doesn't like where this conversation is going.

''Yeah,'' he replies stiffly.

Scott doesn't say anything more and Derek starts hoping that maybe he'll manage to sneak back to his room with his Chai tea and honor still intact, but Scott speaks up again.

''I'm not gonna ask what it is you two have. When I broke up with Allison you didn't press me for details and I'm grateful for that. But,'' he pauses, ''Stiles is my best friend and you're my best brother-''

''I'm your only brother,'' Derek corrects him, but Scott just smiles and continues.

''...so just take care of each other, okay?''

Derek looks away and nods once, jerking his head.

''Because, you know. It's all about the people around you and the choices you make.''

Derek turns to stare at him. ''That's really deep.''

''Oh, shut up,'' Scott groans and shoves him away.

Derek doesn't mind losing a few drops of his tea.

 

''I have a really bad taste,'' Derek admits.

''What?''

''You know. With Kate. And my approximation skills are terrible.''

''Okay?'' says Stiles, gazing at him. ''Do you need help with mathematics?''

''No,'' replies Derek, but Stiles helping him means Stiles spending time with him, right? ''Yes, yes, I mean- but not with mathematics.''

''So you need help with something else,'' tries Stiles.

''Yeah, it's this fermie thing.''

Stiles frowns. ''Fermi question? With an approximation and justified guesses about quantities?''

''Yeah. You know. How many good choices and great people do you need to have a good life?''

''What?''

''It's this question. And I've made some bad choices because I thought it was just this once, and the people weren't the best, but I think it's getting better,'' Derek looks away.

''Okay, Derek, you've got to be clearer with me. You know I'm terrible with interpretation.''

He nods and licks his lips. Stiles watches him, concerned.

God, he really hopes he isn't reading this wrong.

''You're not my type,'' he shoots.

Stiles winces. ''Yeah, I know.''

''No, you're not my type, but I was wrong. You're the best friend I've ever had. You're really cute and I want to try so much stuff with you, and you're kinda nerdy, and funny, even if you don't make as good tea as I do.''

''My teas are interesting,'' opposes Stiles weakly, seemingly in a daze.

Derek smiles a little in answer. ''I love you.''

''I-,'' Stiles gapes at him. ''You know I'm just friends with Lydia.''

''Yeah?''

Stiles nods, staring at him. ''But,'' Stiles glances away. ''You know. You didn't search far.''

Derek shakes his head. ''You're beautiful. And the best friend I could ask for.''

Stiles laughs self-deprecatingly and doesn't look at him.

''You are. Kate was wrong,'' Derek presses.

''Yeah, she was,'' agrees Stiles. ''You _are_ interesting.''

Derek's lips curl up in a smile. ''I know, I'm a unicorn.''

Stiles laughs again. ''You're such a dork.'' He looks up at Derek. ''I love you.''

 

'The huge party' comes faster than he expected. He is already nervous eating breakfast, and as the day lasts, it's just getting worse. He even starts cleaning, trying to diminish the tension.

He drinks the last of his Darjeeling tea (working on his addiction, see?) and meets up with Stiles, who is already waiting for him.

 

''Hey.''

Erica stares at him, unmoving.

''Nice dress,'' he adds, having no idea what she's wearing, too busy managing his stress.

''It's not a dress, dumbass,'' she replies.

''Right. Skirt,'' he nods, ''or trousers.'' He is completely out of his depth.

''It's taking you too long,'' Erica sighs.

Derek turns away. ''I know. I'm sorry.'' He takes a breath and continues. ''I'm sorry. I've made some bad choices, but there are great people around me, and you're one of them. And I want you, you know, here, somewhere, if... if it's still a possibility,'' he finishes, looking away.

''You're such a dumbass,'' she sighs again after a while. ''Of course it's still a possibility.''

Derek looks up to her. ''Yeah?''

''Yeah. And FYI, it is a dress. I just wanted to see how nervous you are.''

 

He hasn't talked with Isaac yet because the guy is busy bonding with Scott and Allison over the history test on the II World War they've passed, seemingly completely immersed in the conversation, so Derek goes to the kitchen to take some more soda for Stiles to honor the life getting better.

Jackson glares at him as soon as he steps inside, then moves closer to Derek. ''You,'' he starts, narrowing his eyes, ''mind your boyfriend, you hear me?''

_Ah._

''Don't worry, Lydia really likes you, Jackson.''

''What-, I'm not-''

''You know you're my friend, right?'' asks Derek and goes in to hug Jackson.

''What are you-, what _the fuck_ -''

Derek steps away and smiles at him brightly.

 

He grimaces at the soda's taste. ''It's too sweet,'' he shakes his head.

''What, are you worried about the calories?'' Jackson mocks him.

''No, I'm going to the gym with Boyd on Wednesday. You should actually come with us, Jackson. Right, Boyd?''

Boyd nods.

''He'll come,'' assures Lydia. ''But this drink could really be better.''

''It's because of the fake strawberry taste,'' says Allison.

''I once had a tea that tasted like a strawberry cupcake,'' Derek remembers.

''Why is it always tea?'' asks Scott no one in particular.

''Imagine strawberry cupcake tea but with _bubbles_ ,'' says Stiles.

''No. No.''

''Still better than Derek's taste in women,'' comments Erica.

Even Isaac laughs at that. At Derek's disbelieving face, he shrugs, ''Sorry. But your taste in men is much better.''

''I know, right,'' Stiles smiles smugly.

Derek can't help but grin as well because even after some of his bad choices and bad people, he is here. Nevermind Fermi's approximation. It may be enough to make one good decision or have one great person to change the life.

He turns to Stiles and kisses him lightly.

''Mm? Who's looking now?'' asks Stiles, still smiling at him.

''Noone,'' replies Derek quietly against his lips and kisses him again.

 


End file.
